The Identity of the Black Mage
by FirebirdS0ul
Summary: Plot bunny. The Heroes go up to the Temple of Time to face the Black Mage, only to find out the terrifying truth. Rated T for very mild language, just to be safe.


And this is what happens when you drink too much coffee and can't fall asleep. Oh well, my bad. I'm sorry for the ever-changing past and present tense. Couldn't really decide so I just put them where I wanted them. It contains "mild vulgarities". For once I didn't bother to edit them out. Sorry, I mean after all, this is just some kind of plot bunny. Oh and if you want it you can take it. (Although I'm pretty sure no one does.)

* * *

The man cloaked in black chuckleed darkly as he descended from the floating platform on floating steps. We point our weapons at him, all at the ready to chop, command, shoot, slice and spellcast. Mir's mouth shaped itself into dangerous snarl, exposing a gleaming set of teeth sharper than any sword in Maple World. The tension in the air was so thick that you couldn't even slice it with Aran's pole arm.

"Hmph, so you want to know who I am?" he asked, a little smugly. This was fishy. "Very well." A hand grabs the hood of the cloak and pulls it off.

"Surprise, surprise." he said, laughing evily.

Someone screamed, either Aran or Mercedes, then silence. The room went so silent that we could hear each other's hearts beating, loud and clear.  
**  
Thump. Thump. Thump.**

My jaw went slack. I felt like I had been paralysed. I couldn't even think of the word to describe this situation.

"Mercedes!" The silence was broken by Phantom's gasp. I whipped around to see Mercedes faint, and Phantom catch her. He juggled between his cane and the Elfin Queen, trying not to drop either, his face flustered. Luminous turns his head robotically, jolts back to life, and runs over to help. I turn back.

Turquoise eyes met my blue ones squarely. The pale face, the messy brown hair. The red magician robes lined with gold and with a blue squiggly dragon symbol. The striking features were easy to recognise.

Especially because... because... the Black Mage looked like...

_Me._

An older version, that is.

Freud stared back at us, a nasty and menacing smile planted on his face. He inclined his head a little, as if daring us to attack. "Come at me." he seemed to be saying.

"Clang!" My wand plummeted to the ground and resonated against the strange material that I did not know the name of. I hope it didn't break. Afrien wasn't going to be able to generate a wand used only by Dragon Masters out of thin air. Not that he would give it to me without several weeks of lecture. And I didn't think my predecessor had a spare. Not that he was going to give it to me even if he did. Not in this situation

"Why?" Phantom spoke up first. "Freud, I don't..." It was the first time I had seen the usually cool, calm and collected blonde look totally dumbfounded.

"Damn it... This is... another living nightmare..." Luminous mumbled disbelievingly, massaging his head. Aran and I just simply stared while standing rooted to the ground as if under Dark Binding, at a loss for words.

"Fools. Did you really think I was that pathetic Dragon Master?" Freud/The Black Mage cackled, like a witch at our reactions. "I'm using his body. The moron of a Master Thief should know." he gave Phantom a look. I knew about that incident. We all did.

"Shut your poisonous trap." Phantom growled angrily. "I fell for it once. I'm least smart enough not to do it again."

"What have you done to him?!" I demanded, snapping awake from my trance. "How could you?! This is literally blasphemy! How could you use his body like some doll?! You're lower than Francis!" Anger consumed me as I picked up my wand (Thank goodness, it was still in one piece!) Blast it, my predecessor's body as a puppet?

"He never died. I just needed a body strong enough to host my being. To host my mana well perfectly. And why not one of the most powerful magicians of all time? I just simply MADE IT looked like he died. Complete idiots, the lot of you." The Black Mage paused, Freud's eyes glinting slyly.

"B... but Afrien s... said..." I stammer.

"How can you trust the words of a dying dragon? Excuse me, dead." The Black Mage asked as if it were the most logical thing in the world. It sure wasn't.

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way round, jerk." I scoff.

"Anyway," he continues, ignoring me. I glare daggers, no, whole swords at him. "it'll be a great and gory entertainment for the idiot to be trapped in his own body and watch on helplessly as I tear each and everyone of you apart bit by bit."

"Sadist." Aran mutters under her breath.

No, I think, with one ally fainted and four too shocked to put up a fight, we will perish. Besides, we couldn't just hurt Freud, Black Mage or not! I looked at Mir, who was still stoning, startled.  
_  
Mir!_ I cry out through telepathy. He turns to me, and nods, catching my intentions after about ten seconds of dazed staring.

"Dragon Blink!" I commanded with a flick of my wrist. A second later, we were standing outside the room with the Goddess of Time Rhinne. We crumpled on the floor in a mess of arms, legs and weapons, too tired, too shocked to say anymore. She looked at us sadly, but with a grim expression on her face. Her next sentence sounded like a death sentence.

**"I'm afraid... you have no choice, Heroes."**

* * *

By the way, Dark Binding is that Demon Slayer/Demon Avenger(?) spell that roots monsters to the ground and doesn't allow them to move. And about the Phantom falling for some trap thingy, it's a quest. I think you get it at lvl 70+?


End file.
